Black Manor
by Snoopy4
Summary: Sirius is free!!!! So where does he live now that he has been cleared??? The Black Manor and his godson and friends come to visit...


A month had passed since the start of the term feast began and finished. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had become prefects for their house - Gryffindor and Harry Potter had become quidditch captain for his house, Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom on the third week of term, walked into potion class late with a rat with a silver claw. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape shrieked out at the same time 'Wormtail!' before making their way up to the headmaster to hand in their prisoner. And for two weeks Sirius Black had been a free man, able to move back into the Black Manor, which resided not that far out of Hogsmeade.  
  
Now Padfoot had been excited. Today, fourteen days as a free wizard, would be the first time Harry, his godson and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron would see his home. Sirius didn't mind because he knew Hermione would stay in the library, which was as big and old as Hogwarts and Ron would go to the quidditch room, which contained a lot of information on every team in the world, including Ron's favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. He would also be able to practice quidditch with any position using any broom from a Cleansweep Seven to the latest Firebolt two thousand. So that would give Sirius all the time with his only godson, the boy who lived.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile sadly at what Harry Potter had been through and he had only turned fifteen.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry Potter, much to his luck had been the most famous boy on a Halloween night fifteen years ago. Voldemort or you-know-who as most wizards still called him fifteen years later had been the most evil sorcerer in his days.  
  
Now Voldemort had a mission in life. To take over the world, which was totally obvious since he was evil and to kill all mudbloods or muggles as they were formally known - non-wizarding humans.  
  
There was a group that was named the Order of the Phoenix, who fought Voldemort and his followers, Deatheaters.  
  
Unfortunately to the Order's bad luck and Voldemort's glee, a Seer gave a premonition. It was this:  
  
"A Gryffindor's heir lives.  
  
Another heir will be born.  
  
This heir will be the strongest as he will have powers like no other.  
  
At fifteen it will start  
  
At sixteen it will be complete  
  
At seventeen the dark lord shall fall."  
  
Now everyone knew the Potter's had been the heir for generations. It was told that the Potter shield also had a lion on it. But Voldemort was too late. The process already begun. His archenemy and the only person he would not go near were Albus Dumbledore. And when the Seer gave the prediction, the headmaster was one of the people to hear the premonition, he took the liberty of putting the Potters under the Fidelius Charm. Now everyone had thought that Sirius was the secret keeper. But at the last minute, the Potters, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew changed their secret keeper to Wormtail so Voldemort wouldn't be able to force the location out of Sirius Black, in the chance that he was captured. But they fell into a trap. Wormtail had been a spy working for Voldemort and gave him their location.  
  
Voldemort was easily able to kill the elder heir, James. But as he argued with Lily Evens Potter, she wouldn't let Voldemort kill the one-year-old heir, so Voldemort killed her. What he didn't know as he tried to kill the last heir of Gryffindor was that Lily died for her son and left a very old charm of love in him. This caused the killing curse to rebound off the little one, leaving a lightning bolt scar and onto the curser, which left him good as dead. And what ever remained of him, fled into the night.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid had been requested to bring Harry Potter to his only living relative's house, the Dursleys, where he would live for the next eleven years, before being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now a lot happened to Harry in the four years since he arrived.  
  
In his first year he met the man who killed his parents, who was using the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell's body to try to steal the Philosopher's stone. But Harry managed to kill two birds with one stone. He saved the Philosopher's stone and thwarted Voldemort, by using his mother's charm of love to save the stone and kill Quirrell.  
  
In his second year he found out he was a parsel tongue and was accused of being Slytherins heir when everyone he got angry at got petrified. But with the help of Ron and Hermione, they solved the puzzle and realized that it was Tom Riddle, a younger version of Voldemort who was using Ginny Weasley as a source of energy to get rid of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. But Harry once again thwarted him and was able to save Ginny from death.  
  
In his third year he was told that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban to murder him; but found out later that Peter Pettigrew who was best friends with Sirius Black and Harry's father, James Potter had been a spy for Voldemort. He was the one who was actually been responsible for Harry's death. Wormtail, which was his nickname had been hiding in his animagus form of a rat and escaped before they could bring him to justice.  
  
In his fourth year he was forced to compete in the triwizard tournament when someone unknown had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He made his way into first place, tying with Cedric Diggory also from Hogwarts. But they were transported to another place and Cedric was killed when Wormtail had killed the 'spare'. Harry was forced to watch as Voldemort came back to life. He was once again able to escape him.  
  
So Voldemort was back and the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge did not believe him. But now he was changing his mind after the capture of Peter Pettigrew who was supposedly suppose to be murdered by his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
**********************************  
  
Now Harry could not stop moving. Today he was to see where he would live. No more Dursley's! He barely touched his breakfast because he was so nervous. And when it was time to leave, he dragged Ron and Hermione all the way to Dumbledore's office and continuously knocked on the big doors, before Ron and Hermione had to hold him down because he kept jumping with excitement.  
  
The deputy headmistress opened the door and laughed at the two prefects trying to hold down the over stimulated Quidditch Captain. "Excited are we?"  
  
"Yes! I am going to finally live with my godfather!" and the other two groaned as he ran to the fireplace waiting to go by floo powder.  
  
The headmaster chuckled. "Harry, please sit down with Hermione and Ron. Calm down as well. I've got rules we have to lay down before you go. Professor McGonagall has allowed you three to stay at the Black Manor until ten o' clock tonight!"  
  
"Yes, alright let's go!" Harry started to get up but McGonagall pushed him back into hi chair.  
  
"You are not allowed to go off the Black Manor property and if you intend to play Quidditch go into the Quidditch room." Hermione moaned. When Ron heard what the headmaster had just revealed, he tried to jump up grinning, but she pulled him back down.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I know you will be very impressed with the library Black Manor has to offer." She didn't jump out of her seat, but she formed the same grin the other two had on and it could be seen all three of them were restraining themselves from getting up.  
  
"And finally, Professor Snape will come by and pick you up a ten sharp. You three all know how Severus will be if you are not ready."  
  
At that moment the fire in the hearth turned blue and the aforementioned Sirius Black's head popped in. "Are they ready?" He grinned as the three jumped out of their seats and ran to the fireplace.  
  
"Yes Mr Black they are. I will send them on their way." Minerva McGonagall said with a warm smile. He nodded and disappeared with a pop, as the fire went orange once more. "I understand that only Hermione would not have traveled by floo powder before?" they all nodded. " Well Ron, you go first as you are the most experienced." He picked up some powder from the jar she was holding, threw it into the fire, stepped in and said, 'Black Manor' before being swept away. "Hermione you go next." She did exactly what Ron did. "B-Black M-manor!"  
  
When the fire went back to orange, Minerva said, 'If she falls into the next grate like you did Mr Potter, she will land in the Lupin Manor where Remus will be reading in his library no doubt. Might have a hard time getting her out."  
  
As Harry picked up some powder, Dumbledore said, "Harry, if your scar so much as twinges, tell Sirius right away. Enjoy!"  
  
"Black Manor." The ride was not as long and this time did not feel dizzy or sick as he kept his mouth and eyes shut and arms tucked in tightly. He almost fell when he got to the right grate, but was caught by Sirius and Ron. Ron was laughing and Sirius was laughing along side of him.  
  
"Hermione is at Remus' manor. But she won't leave until Remus gives her a full guided tour of the library. I am off to the Quidditch room if you need me. See you!" And he flew out of the library. Harry hugged Sirius, remembering the only other time he felt loved was when Molly Weasley had hugged him last year.  
  
"How have you been, Harry?" They finally had let go of each other and a house elf Blinky had brought in a kettle full of tea and biscuits. She left it in the middle of the room, where there was a long coffee table and long beautiful leather scarlet and rimmed with gold sofas around it. Harry could not help but look in awe. They were in the library and I looked bigger than the Dursley's house.  
  
"I'm good, great, I am excellent! How are you?" they had finally sat down, but Harry was barely able to talk without thinking if the library was massive, how about the rest of the manor?  
  
Sirius was handing Harry a cup of tea and leant back as he took a sip of his own. "I am fine. I am planning so you can stay here on your holidays. Ron and Hermione can come too."  
  
At that moment, Remus Lupin came in with an exhausted grin through the fireplace, followed by Hermione Granger who had a pile of magically held up books in front of her, grinning ear to ear. The books settled on a table next to the fireplace, before Hermione squealed in delight at the sight over the Black Manor's library.  
  
Remembering to be the gentleman his parents taught him how to be, he stood up and Harry realizing why his godfather stood up, followed suit.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hermione. Welcome to Black Manor Library." Harry realized how young and handsome his father's best friend looked now he had fully restored his health. And as Harry looked over at Hermione who was staring at Sirius in shock, while amazingly still gazing at the library.  
  
She ran over and hugged Sirius, who hugged her back awkwardly. Harry had a suspicion that hug might have been the first time a lady or a girl for that manner, had hugged him since he was sent to Azkaban.  
  
Hermione pulled at his arm. "You have to give me a full guided tour of this library. I know I am going to love it. I absolutely adored Remus'."  
  
Remus blushed as he drank his tea that Harry had poured for him. Sirius looked at him. "Well if Remus gave such a good tour once, why doesn't he…"  
  
"Oh no Sirus. This is your family library. You know so much more than I do. You know all about these books especially the books from the 14th century up on the 31st level of the east wing.' Sirius gave him a murderous look as Hermione squealed over the thought of ancient books that old. 'I insist you do it. I will give Harry a tour of the rest of the manor. Come along Harry." And with that he pushed Harry as fast as he could all the way to the gigantic doors, which led to the entrance hall and they magically shut behind him before Sirius could protest.  
  
****************************  
  
At seven o' clock, Harry and Remus managed to drag a disgruntled Ron from the Quidditch room, promising they would ask Sirius if he could borrow the Firebolt 2000.  
  
They had reached the entrance hall, where Sirius who had the same look as Remus when he had arrived with Hermione leaning against the barrister, next to a red faced Hermione. They were talking quietly to one another and did not notice the trio until they were halfway down the stairs and they abruptly stopped talking.  
  
"Are we all hungry, because we are famished." Sirius asked as he pointed to Hermione and himself. Three nods headed in their direction and almost instantly doors opposite the library opened and two house elves, Inky and Ouise, led them through the formal lounge room into the dining room. Sirius sat at the head with Hermione at his left and Harry at his right.  
  
Next to Hermione sat Ron and Remus sat next to Harry. Sirius stood up. "I like to thank you for coming today and I hope we will have many more like this to come. So lets eat!" And just like Hogwarts, food appeared at the table and they ate heartedly.  
  
At about eight thirty, they all went up to the Quidditch room to play a game of Quidditch. Hermione who never really played the game, but memorized the Quidditch rulebook, was chosen to be referee.  
  
Harry of course was seeker; Ron was keeper as he was on the Gryffindor team. They were on the same side. Sirius and Remus were on the other team. Sirius was a beater and Remus was a chaser as that was their positions in school. The rest of the team on Harry's side was magically popped out of a poster to fill the rest of the positions. To Ron's request it was the Chudley Cannons and Ron got all their autographs. Sirius' side was the Puddlemore United and Harry who had taken a liking to the team, got all their autographs.  
  
For an hour and a half Sirius and Remus' side was up one hundred and twenty to eighty. Blinky rushed in the room. "Master Harry! Headmaster Dumbledore said to warn Masters Harry and Ron and Mistress Hermione that Professor Snape will be waiting in the library in ten minutes." He bowed himself out. With three minutes to go, Harry caught the snitch, which tried to get past his head.  
  
They all ran downstairs and just burst into the library as the fireplace went green and a sullen faced Potion Master walked through.  
  
"Ah Severus. Care for a cup of tea before you go?" Remus like the rest were still puffing, but he was the first to catch his breathe. Meanwhile Ron was profusely apologizing to Hermione as he accidentally hit her temple with his new acquired broom. Sirius and Harry were laughing at the both of them.  
  
"Good evening Lupin. No thank you, I just had tea with the headmaster. Come along Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Your head of house has asked me to tell you that there is a Quidditch practice tommorow morning." Snape scowled at having to be a messenger boy.  
  
After Harry and Ron hugged Sirius and Remus, they stepped through the fire. Ron with the Firebolt 2000 and Harry with the Hermione's borrowed books from Black Manor.  
  
"Miss Granger, please try to step through the right grate, I don't want to have to go looking for you, when I have better things to do with my time." Sirius' anger rose but a look from Hermione caused it to die down. "Yes Professor." She hugged Sirius and Remus before in a confident voice yelled 'Hogwarts!" and disappeared into the green flame.  
  
She did manage to step into the right grate this time and joined in the conversation that Harry and Ron had started with the headmaster. Twenty minutes later when they were preparing to leave; a furious Snape stepped through the hearth. He stared at Harry with loathing before an evil grin found its way to Hermione. He than turned back to the door, called out, "Goodnight headmaster," and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
But the fifth year student's happy mood could not be broken and they just shrugged their shoulders as they bid the headmaster goodnight and made their way up to their dorms and fell asleep instantly dreaming of all that happened. 


End file.
